Godmode ON
Godmode_ON is a mysterious Tanki player, who occasionally joins battles, and mostly tries to make the other players team up in order to kill him. He uses different ranks each time: , , or . He will drop a couple gold boxes if he is killed. Tank Godmode_ON is always seen with Mammoth M3, and uses Thunder M3 or Twins M3 as a turret. He uses M3 equipment, despite the fact that sometimes his rank is Lieutenant Colonel - too low for having any M3 equipment. Paint Godmode_ON's paint - sometimes referred to as the "Lord Of Paint", "Devil's Paint" and "LORD"- provides a huge protection against all turrets. The exact value of protection against each one of the turrets is controversial. It has been worked out that the real protection is 88% against each turret and mines as well as the Freezing and burning effect not working. Identity The identity of Godmode_ON has never been officially announced, yet lots of speculations about it are available. Since the account exists and can be spotted once in a while, it is possible that it is not owned by a hacker, but an employee of Tanki Online - most likely a Russian developer. Tanki's team rarely ever release information about this player due to the spread of rumors. In one of the pictures below, there is a picture of Godmode_On climbing a building. Official references Despite the fact that the team does not use to release information about Godmode_ON, there have been several official references about this player: *January 4, 2014, the Holiday paint was a version of Godmode_ON's paint, without the protections. *On September 12, 2014, in episode 13 of the Tanki V-Log, a scene showed the player of Godmode_ON in real life, in the dusk. In the scene it was told that all mines in the map Silence had been disabled for 3 days. *On April 3, 2015, in the end of episode 40 of the V-Log, a short scene featured Godmode_ON catching a 5001 worth Gold Box. This is per the gold boxes dropped for April Fools' Day that year, where each one had an amount of crystals ranging from 100 to 5000. *On April 24, 2015, the Question of the Week of episode 43 of the V-Log featured 6 tanks shooting at Godmode_ON, and the players had to guess who will get to kill Godmode_ON. *On August 14, 2015, in episode 55 of the V-Log, various workers of the team were presented. When the screen showed the status of Nikolai Kolotov, a line in the bottom read "Not Godmode_ON". Trivia *In the Statistics page, when attempting to search for Godmode_ON, no results can be found. *On one of the loading screens features Godmode_ON. *On a wall in one of the maps, there is red writing scrawled over that says: "Beware of Godmode_ON", which may be a warning that Godmode_ON will return one day. *He is one of the scariest players to ever encounter. *His percentage protection against turrets always appears in a double question mark. *Finding him is like finding Herobrine in Minecraft. He will destroy you with minimal effort. *The damage done to Godmode is very minimal. Gallery 0E5o0SJ.png S0o6o4qINV.gif Godmode on 5.jpg Videos TankiOnline Godmode ON Tanki Online - Godmode ON - Raphael2 Tanki Online Godmode ON - Goldboxes! Tankionline - The mystery of Godmode ON| Category:Godmode ON Category:Tanks Category:Turrets Category:Hulls